


The Best Laid Plans

by enchantment



Series: Bewitched and Bewildered Series [3]
Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans of Witches and Elders never run smoothly and this day in particular proves no exception when Gideon spends a day with Paige and her family at Halliwell Manor and Piper ends up going into labor with Chris. **Third of The Bewitched and Bewildered series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Charmed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Charmed.

A burst of steam fills the room as Gideon steps out of the shower and into the main bathroom of Halliwell manor. Grateful to Paige for allowing him the use of the manor's amenities after vanquishing a particularly slime infested Yhsiuqs demon, he reaches for a towel to dry his hair as he exits the bathroom. _I wonder if my clothes are dry yet._

As he steps into the hallway, he is instantly met with a shocked gasp and a wide-eyed gaze, an extremely impressed and interested gaze, belonging to Phoebe Halliwell. "Gideon!" she greets with a nervous giggle. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning and dressed," she waves a hand at his towel slung low on his hips, "or maybe I should say not dressed like that?"

Completely unfazed by her reaction, Gideon begins to explain himself when a very pregnant Piper suddenly waddles around the corner calling out to her family. "Okay, so what is taking everybody so long? Breakfast is getting cold!" She spies Gideon and her eyes simultaneously widen and dart to Phoebe as she inquires, "Phoebe, would you care to tell me what's going on here?"

Phoebe's giggling increases as she swivels back and forth between her sister and Gideon. "Well, I was coming downstairs for breakfast, just minding my own business, when I practically walked into Gideon here!" She takes a deep breath and looks him up and down. "Dressed like this!"

"I can see that," notes Piper admiringly as she takes another peek at Gideon.

"I think everyone can see that," remarks Cole as he appears behind a startled and flushed Phoebe. "You know, Gideon, I would think that being an Elder had taught you more about the importance of wearing a robe."

"Don't listen to him;" reassures Phoebe while she elbows Cole in the ribs, "you look fine, great in fact!" She places a hand over her fluttering heart and questions in a low tone, "Have you been working out?"

Cole throws a hand over Phoebe's face to cover her eyes and growls, "Gideon, go and get dressed!"

Taken aback by Cole's brusque manner, Gideon draws himself up to his full height and despite the situation, manages to retain an almost regal like bearing. "I am waiting for Paige to return with my clothes, Cole. She was kind enough to offer to clean them while I partook in a shower."

"Unfortunately, your clothes are a lost cause," announces Paige unexpectedly as she heads over to the Elder with a sheepish expression. "I'm sorry, Gideon. The washing machine was a bust and when I tried to use the Vanquishing Spell, your clothes disappeared completely." She shrugs helplessly at Gideon's stricken expression. "Consider it a result of personal gain?"

"Personal gain?" questions Leo as he exits his and Piper's bedroom while carrying Wyatt. "Who's using personal gain?" He stops in his tracks when he discovers everyone staring at Gideon. "And why is everyone standing around gawking at Gideon while he's half dressed?" Leo shifts Wyatt in his arms as he narrows his eyes at his wife. "Especially you, Piper!"

"What?" asks Piper defensively. "You're the one who told me that I should get to know Gideon better and you can't get any more personal than this!"

"Come on, Gideon," offers Leo with a huff of annoyance directed towards Piper, "you can borrow something of mine to wear."

Not wanting to upset Leo further, Gideon cautiously eyes Leo's attire. "That's very kind of you, Leo, but hardly necessary. It won't take me but a moment to conjure up something."

Gideon is about to wave his hand when both Piper and Phoebe move forward to grab hold of it. "No!" orders Piper firmly. "There will be no more magic," she aims a quick glare at Paige, "until we absolutely need it!"

At Gideon's baffled look, Phoebe explains, "See, we haven't been attacked by any demons in the house for weeks now so we haven't had to use any magic. Now that may be a coincidence, but we _really_ don't want to test that theory."

"Phoebe," urges Cole, "you can let go of Gideon's hand now."

"What?" she squeaks, surprised to find that she's still grasping his hand. She releases another nervous giggle before flashing an apologetic smile to both Gideon and her husband as she takes a step back. "Sorry about that."

Leo's moving back towards his bedroom when Gideon throws out his arm to halt his progress. "Leo, no!" he shouts as all eyes turn on him in surprise and confusion. "Erm…it's only that I thought that perhaps it would be best if I borrowed something from Cole."

"Something wrong with my wardrobe, Gideon?" quizzes Leo suspiciously.

"Don't make him answer that, Leo," requests Paige while shifting uncomfortably. "By the time that he's done, well…Piper's already said that breakfast is getting cold."

"What's that supposed to mean?" grits Leo.

Cole quickly steps forward and answers for her. "Calm down, Leo. It simply means that Gideon's taste in couture matches his taste for wines." His smile becomes positively devious. "Besides, I have the perfect thing for Gideon to wear."

He clasps a hand on Gideon's shoulder and starts pushing him in the direction of his and Phoebe's bedroom. "Come on, Gideon, let's get you dressed." When Phoebe starts to follow them, he spins around and orders, "You stay here!"

"What?" yelps a startled Phoebe. "Oh yeah, of course," she apologizes while waving her hands nervously in front of her. She hazards a glance at Paige as she steps backwards next to her sister and mumbles hurriedly, "Sorry, so sorry."

"Alright everyone," announces Piper teasingly, "it's time for breakfast! So let's all go downstairs where the only thing that we have to worry about being stolen is someone's bacon and not someone's man."

Phoebe whacks her sister on the arm as she passes by with Leo and Wyatt and then turns to Paige with a sheepish grin. "She's such a kidder!" She leans in close and notes conspiratorially, "Gideon is yummy though."

"Come on, Sis," urges Paige as she throws her arm around Phoebe's shoulders, "let's go wait for our men." She gives her a sideways mock glare. "And be sure to keep your hands off my bacon."

T


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sisters won’t reappear until Paige calls the men back inside at the very end of this chapter. Sorry about that but I just wanted to show a bit more of the men’s relationship and camaraderie with each other. 
> 
> I think that if they were given the chance, the three of them could truly have become fast friends. Despite their different backgrounds, they still have similar experiences in both the magical and mortal world and most especially (for this ‘verse anyway) their bond of loving a Halliwell witch. I tried my best to reflect that in this chapter and I hope it worked. :)

**Author's Note:** The sisters won't reappear until Paige calls the men back inside at the very end of this chapter. Sorry about that but I just wanted to show a bit more of the men's relationship and camaraderie with each other.

I think that if they were given the chance, the three of them could truly have become fast friends. Despite their different backgrounds, they still have similar experiences in both the magical and mortal world and most especially (for this 'verse anyway) their bond of loving a Halliwell witch. I tried my best to reflect that in this chapter and I hope it worked. :)

Stepping into the garage, Leo flicks on the light switch and mentions, "I hope you guys don't mind eating in here but I don't want to be too far away from Piper in case she needs me."

"No problem, buddy," replies Cole as he scans the area for a place to sit. When he spies a couple of folding chairs, he sets them up and reaches for his plate once he's settled in. Realizing that in the rush to escape Piper's wrath that they forgot their glasses of orange juice, he spots the garden hose curled up in the corner and pleads, "Leo, please tell me that you have a cooler around here somewhere. I don't mind my food being of the garden variety but not my beverages."

Leo walks over to his work bench and squatting down to shove aside some old junk, proudly declares, "Better than that!" as he reveals a mini-fridge and a newly built cupboard filled with various snacks. "It's tough being married to a chef, Piper watches me like a hawk so that I don't spoil my dinner. Good thing that she doesn't know about all the snacks I pick up from charges," he adds with a wide grin.

"So what exactly is the house, or shall I say the garage serving this morning?" inquires Cole.

Opening up the fridge, Leo states, "We've got soda pop and beers."

Gideon doesn't even hesitate before deciding, "Well, seeing as it is still morning, I'd best forego any alcohol."

"What? Are you mad, man?" cries Cole. "Did you see Piper's reaction to her newly remodeled kitchen?" He waves a hand at Leo and urges, "Leo, don't listen to him, give him the beer!"

Leo ignores Cole as he hands out the sodas. "Take it from me, Cole, when Piper's _that_ angry, it's better to be sober. That way you have a clear head to plan your getaway."

"Yes…well…I'm sorry about your kitchen," apologizes Gideon, a hint of embarrassment tingeing his tone. "Perhaps Piper will allow me to restore it once she's calmed down."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, pal," mutters Cole while he and Leo share a knowing look.

"So, Gideon, this is the first time that you've been out here. What do you think of my garage?" asks Leo.

Gideon surveys the room full of some familiar and some not so familiar items before answering politely, "It's very interesting. You seem to have a lot of tools here; I thought that your skills as a handyman were only utilized when approaching a charge that was new to the craft. I had no idea that you used them in recreational activities as well."

"Well, I've always enjoyed working with my hands and the era that I was brought up in always taught me that if you could repair something then there was no need to waste your money on buying something new," replies Leo wisely. He gives a slight shrug. "Besides, it's not just a place to fix things, the garage keeps me sane."

Gideon's brow furrows in confusion. "And how exactly does it accomplish that?"

Since Leo is busy chewing the mouthful of food he just scooped up, Cole kindly answers for him. "It accomplishes that because it's not merely a garage, Gideon. Take a look around and notice the distinct lack of feminine items and frills that we all appreciate on our women but not in our own private domains. No, this isn't a simple garage; it's a refuge, a fortress of solitude, a sanctuary."

Gideon's expression still carries a trace of bewilderment so Leo explains, "It's a man cave."

"I've never heard of that expression before," counters Gideon. "What does it mean?"

"It's where we hide from the girls when we're not fixing my truck," expounds Leo before he picks up his bacon and takes a bite.

"Or _eventually_ working on my bike," reminds Cole as he casts an accusing eye at Leo. "Exactly when is that supposed to be happening again?"

"As soon as I have the time, Cole!" huffs Leo in frustration. "You know how busy I've been with dividing my time between Magic School, my Whitelighter duties and getting ready for the baby."

Cole groans, "I know that Leo but I can't ride around on that monstrosity anymore, it's embarrassing!"

"What's wrong with a motorcycle?" queries Gideon. "From what Paige has told me, I thought that mortals considered them quite flash."

"They are," grouses Cole, "and so was the one I bought until Piper blew it up during a demon attack."

"Then what bike are you referring to?" requests Gideon taking note of Leo's abrupt coughing fit in a poor attempt to cover his laughter.

Bearing an expression that reads pure misery, Cole tilts his head to indicate a bright pink Ten Speed bicycle leaning against a nearby wall. "It's Phoebe's; she's letting me use it until my bike is fixed."

"How humiliating for you," sympathizes Gideon.

"Yes, thank you, Gideon, I'm well aware of the embarrassment factor," gripes Cole as he glares at his two friends, "but not all of us can orb." He stares longingly at Leo's truck. "So when is this heap going to be ready so that we can share it?"

"It's not a heap, Cole!" defends Leo of his 1928 Ford Model AA. "It's a classic!"

"Whatever you call it, it's my passport to freedom!" Cole straightens up as an idea occurs to him. "Hey, maybe we could work on it after breakfast. Gideon could help us!"

"Oh yes, that would be splendid!" exclaims the headmaster. "Paige has been introducing me to quite a number of things in the mortal world and I would be more than happy to offer my assistance." He seems to preen a bit as he notes, "I happen to be quite handy with a hammer."

Leo hems a bit as he tries to find a graceful way out of accepting Gideon's offer. "Um…yeah, well…hey Cole, I've been meaning to ask you, what's Paige been cornering you about lately?" he questions with a tight smile and beseeching eyes.

Cole smirks knowingly at his brother-in-law's change of tactic. "She wants me to help out with some free legal aid at her old office like before. Apparently, they're extremely short-staffed down there and they're desperate for some volunteers."

"But what about that man that you hit right before you were possessed by the Source?" quizzes Leo as he starts in on his pancakes.

"That's all been taken care of," insists Cole with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Paige and Darryl were able to convince the lead supervisor that it was all due to a bad reaction to some medication." His grin is cocky as he divulges, "It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud when Paige swore that they had taken care of the 'source' of the problem and that it would never happen again."

"I'm thinking of starting next weekend, you know, put in a couple of hours here and there." He glances up from his plate and stops cutting up his ham as he notices Gideon's countenance of displeasure. "What's wrong with you? I thought that you'd appreciate the fact that I've mended my evil ways."

"Of course I'm glad that you're attempting to atone for your previous transgressions, but…" his voice trails off as he grimaces in distaste. "You were a lawyer?"

"Yes," claims Cole heatedly, "and I was a damn good one!"

"Is there such a thing?" inquires Gideon doubtfully.

The attorney side of Cole's mind is already gearing up for his next argument when Leo advises, "Give it up, Cole. I've known Gideon for a long time and he can out argue the best of them. Besides," he comments as he takes a quick sip of his drink, "I think he was less disgusted with you when you were just a demon."

"Yes," admits Gideon with that far off gaze and tone he so often exhibits when his thoughts are on other matters. Within moments he comes back to himself and confesses, "Actually, I'm glad that we were forced out here, I've wanted to speak with the two of you for quite some time."

"Something wrong at Magic School, Gideon?" questions Leo in concern.

"No, no," he denies, "everything's fine there, this has to do with Paige." A flash of frustration crosses Gideon's face as he discloses, "I find myself having difficulty acclimating to the mortal world as easily as Paige has accustomed herself to the magical one. I'm afraid my attempts at fitting in are causing her a great deal of embarrassment and distress and constantly leaving her in a state of sheer frustration."

Cole swallows down his hash browns before revealing, "Well, Phoebe told me that Paige told her that you've maintained a steady pace when it comes to the kissing and handholding stage of the relationship." He scoops up another bite of food before adding, "Trust me, buddy, it's not your attempts to fit in that are causing the frustration."

Gideon's tone is a bit haughty as he replies, "Honestly Cole, I thought that it would be obvious to anyone that I'm displaying my utmost respect for Paige by treating her like a lady."

"Yeah?" remarks Cole with a hint of laughter. "Well that may work in the Jane Austen era, but if you want to keep a Halliwell witch then you'll learn how to start treating her like a woman." He stabs another piece of ham onto his fork as he turns to his brother-in-law. "Isn't that right, Leo?"

Gideon slowly chews his food as he watches Leo squirm uncomfortably in his chair while he darts an uneasy glance between Cole and Gideon. When he continues to remain silent, Gideon scoffs, "Leo, surely you don't agree with him."

Leo's eyes widen as he takes a deep breath before answering. "Well…," he looks over to a disbelieving Gideon and a smug Cole, "to a degree." He gazes contemplatively at his breakfast before casting a chagrined expression towards Gideon. "You see, it's like this. When it comes to the Halliwell women, they're as passionate as they are powerful."

Cole attempts to hide his smile by taking another bite of food when Gideon's eyebrows rise in both surprise and interest. "It's not that they're ruled by their hormones or anything like that," assures Leo with a wave of his soda before he takes a huge gulp, "but more that they're very…," his eyes narrow as he tries to come up with the right word, "emotional!"

"But not in a bad way!" he insists fervently. "It's more like how their powers are tied to their emotions; it basically works the same way." Leo aims a pleading gaze at Cole. "Cole, could you help me out here?"

Cole barks out a laugh before apologizing to the exasperated Whitelighter. "Sorry, buddy, it's only that I've never been called on for counsel _before_ someone's been accused."

Gideon lets out a loud, "Ha!" and even Leo has to join in their laughter. "Anyway," begins Cole as he returns to the topic at hand, "Leo's right about the sisters, their every decision and instinct is tied to their emotions. They'll rely far more on their emotional responses than they ever will any piece of logic or reasoning that's presented to them." He leans closer to Gideon and urges, "That's why you've got to forgo any pre-conceived notions or plans of attack that you might have and just go with your emotions."

The ex-demon settles back in his chair and recalls, "Early on in our relationship, I tried a lot of planning and it never worked out, it only served to cause a lot of problems between us and her sisters. So just go with your gut," he advises as he takes a quick bite of his eggs, "a true emotional response is what Paige will relate to best, regardless of your misguided ideas of being a gentleman."

Gideon's expression is dubious as he mulls over Cole's recommendation. "But didn't your problems with Phoebe and her sisters stem from your plotting to kill them?"

"Okay, yes that was part of it," concedes Cole as Leo smirks at him, "but my point still stands. Besides," he gestures at Leo with his fork, "Leo had the same problem with Piper."

"Really?" asks Gideon in a doubtful tone.

"Well, not as drastically as Cole, obviously, but whenever I held back with Piper by trying to maintain a strictly working relationship, it never worked out. Either I kept trying to push her away to maintain a professional and emotional distance or my need for her became so great that I'd basically use any excuse to see her." Leo shakes his head sadly in regret. "There were a lot of mixed signals, Gideon, and that caused a lot of mixed feelings which caused a lot of grief. So please, if you can learn anything from mine and Cole's mistakes, just be honest with how you feel about Paige and follow your instincts." He offers his friend an encouraging smile. "And more importantly, follow your heart."

Gideon bears a soft grin as he considers Leo's words and Cole nods in agreement before adding, "Yeah, that's great advice, Leo." He exhibits a devilish smile as he faces Gideon and notes, "Especially the part about your heart. After all, I don't think that Paige is exactly interested in your mind at the moment."

Gideon blushes fiercely as he seeks to avoid Cole's teasing gaze until he notices that Cole's laughter is instantly quelled when Leo interjects, "From what I saw this morning in the hallway, it looks as if Phoebe's of the same opinion."

"Shut up, Leo," mutters Cole fiercely before digging into his eggs with more force than necessary.

Gideon chews the last of his food thoughtfully as the men eat in quiet companionship. "I must say that you two have given me some food for thought," jests Gideon as he sets his empty plate down on an old wooden crate. "I may have to work on my physical approach with Paige but at least I know that our social engagements have been going quite well."

Leo and Cole share a silent communication with each other until Leo relents and shifting in uncomfortably in his seat and clearing his throat nervously, he forces himself to inquire, "Gideon, Paige hasn't just been talking to Phoebe, she's been talking to Piper as well and there's something that she wanted me to ask you about." He bites his lip and plows ahead. "Is it true that you're using your dates with Paige as an excuse to vanquish demons?"

Gideon's does a fair impression of intimidating the men with his full height while managing to maintain his seat in the chair as he perceives Leo's question as an insult to his character. "I would not tarnish the pleasure and privilege of Paige's company with an excuse to eradicate a few demons!"

Leo and Cole both cast apologetic expression towards their friend until he finishes, "I purposely plan it that way so that we can share in the joy of ridding the world of evil as well as basking in each other's company!"

Both Halliwell husbands are rendered speechless by this passionate declaration until Cole breaks the silence by practically doubling over in laughter. In between catching his breath, he remarks, "That's great, Gideon! Even at my most evil, I didn't have a plan that topped that!"

Gideon merely stares back at him in befuddlement while Leo offers a compassionate smile. "Maybe we could talk it out a bit, you know, give you some ideas on where you could go without fighting evil?"

"How about back in the house?" pipes up a feminine voice from behind them. They all turn around to see an anxious Paige clutching the door frame. "Leo, you better hurry back inside, your wife's in labor!"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those unfamiliar with Molly Maid, it is a cleaning service in America. Cole refers to a similar service in the Magical Community. I truly have to apologize for the massive delay on this final chapter but real life really kicked my butt this last year. I did, however, have such a blast writing this chapter and I hope that you will feel that it was worth the wait by the time you finish reading it.

"Piper!" yells Leo as he bursts into the empty kitchen before turning to Paige. "Where's Piper?"

"She's in the living room on the couch," Paige answers breathlessly while trailing behind him with Gideon and Cole in tow.

"The couch, yeah, of course, okay, that's good..." he mumbles more to himself than the others before frantically spinning around to face them. "Has anyone seen my keys?"

Paige grabs Leo by the shoulders and gives him a slight shake. "Leo, relax! You don't need your keys. It's a _home birth_ , remember?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess I sort of forgot that part," he offers with a sheepish expression.

"I just hope that he doesn't remember that he can orb," Cole whispers to Gideon who gives an acquiescing hum.

"Okay," murmurs Leo before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, failing miserably when his eyes suddenly pop open in a panic. "Where's Piper, again?"

Paige rolls her eyes before offering a comforting smile and pointing towards the kitchen door. "Right through there, on the couch."

"Okay." He takes another deep breath before grabbing her for a quick hug. "Thanks, Paige." Then he's rushing through the door so fast that he nearly falls over as he slides through a puddle of water before catching himself in time.

Paige stares at the closed door a moment before remarking, "I better go keep an eye on him before he hurts himself." She waves her hand to indicate the puddle. "Can one of you clean that up?"

"Sure, I'll take care of it," offers Cole as he grabs the mop from the broom cupboard and then searches for a bucket in the cupboard underneath the kitchen sink. "So what happened anyway?" He flashes a teasing smile at Gideon. "Did another fire break out?"

"No," Paige tosses over her shoulder as she exits the kitchen, "that's where Piper's water broke. Thanks for the help!"

"What?" shouts Cole as he shoots upright. "Paige!" When he continues to receive no response except a closed door, both men glance morosely at each other before staring at the puddle in disgust.

Cole suddenly eyes Gideon hopefully. "Hey, buddy, how about doing a friend a favor and dispense with a little magical clean up?"

Gideon starts edging away from the island counter as he begins a slow retreat through the door. "Well...yes...normally, I would be more than happy to oblige you but you do remember what Piper said about the house being a magic free zone?'" He reaches the safety of the door and sidesteps the puddle as he finishes, "And seeing how angry she was earlier, I can't imagine that she would appreciate the extra aggravation. Especially now, don't you agree?"

"Gideon, come back here!" demands Cole, kicking the bucket across the room in frustration once the door closes. Releasing a growl into the air, he grits his teeth and heads over to the bucket in resignation and slams it onto the floor next to the puddle. Slapping the mop on the floor, he roughly slides it back and forth in an extremely aggressive manner as he reflects on his current situation. _Look at me. Former demon, equally feared and respected throughout the Underworld, reduced to a prospective hire at Molly Mage. Sigh._

Back in the living room, Leo is kneeling down next to Piper, her gaze throwing daggers in his direction. "Leo, where the hell have you been?"

He tries to soothe her by pushing the sweat-soaked strands of hair away from her face and neck. "I wasn't very far, Piper, just a call away."

"Then why didn't you hear my _**calls**_ of excruciating pain?" she grinds out between clenched teeth while trying to breathe through her next contraction.

Leo winces at the painful expression that flashes across her face. "I'm sorry, honey. Cole and I were out in the garage helping Gideon."

Piper struggles to push herself up high enough to peer over the back of the couch. "Yeah, he needs all the help that he can get." She looks around the room. "Where is the great master chef, anyway?" She hauls herself upright even more as her eyes widen in alarm. "He better not be in my kitchen!"

As Piper issues her warning, Gideon happens to exit the kitchen and lock eyes with the young witch. "Go over there, now," she growls while pointing to a corner of the room, "and stay there!" Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, Gideon hastily makes his way over to the corner without any argument. Flopping back down onto the pillows behind her, she turns back to Leo. "So where's Cole?"

"He's cleaning up the water spill," answers Paige in passing as she heads upstairs for some towels and linens.

"Ha!" laughs Piper in delight. "It serves him right!"

Leo's brow wrinkles in confusion. "Why? What's Cole done?"

Piper squirms around in discomfort and grunts, "I don't know, something probably. I'll figure it out later." She lays back in resignation as she listens to Phoebe's murmurs of excitement while gathering supplies. "I hate home births."

"This is so exciting!" sing-songs Phoebe as she works around Gideon. "We're going to have another baby! Well, technically Piper's doing all of the work but still...there's going to be a new little witch in the family. And babies are just so cute, I could just eat them up, couldn't you?" she finishes on an enthusiastic squeal.

"Er, no, not really," replies Gideon uneasily before clearing his throat. "However, I do agree with you about the new arrival. It's always exciting to meet the next generation of magic! A sibling for Wyatt will be a very nurturing experience for the boy, don't you think? And if it's another boy, another son will ensure that Leo's man cove is occupied for years to come."

Phoebe's smile is full of amusement as she gently corrects, "That's man _cave_ , Gideon.'

He simply nods in agreement and cheerily affirms, "I know, it's just that I prefer cove so much better." When Phoebe's expression indicates that she's obviously awaiting further explanation, Gideon adds, "I dearly love the sea."

"I'm sure you do," she remarks with a soft chuckle as she edges around him to grab more supplies. "Excuse me, Gideon."

He offers a quick nod of acknowledgement before returning his attention back to Leo and Piper. _This is ridiculous, my just standing here when I'm sure that I could be of some assistance. After all, being an Elder has given me years of vast experience. It would be a complete and utter waste to not take advantage of it._ He falters briefly in his step before continuing at a steady pace. _I'm sure that she's over her earlier upset by now._

"Hee, hee, hoo, hee, hee, hoo," sounds out across the living room as Piper does her Lamaze breathing. "You're doing great, Piper!" encourages Leo while he helps her focus through the next contraction. "You are so amazing, you know that? You've given me everything that I never even dreamt that I could have in this life and everything that I wanted in my last one." He squeezes her hand before leaning over to kiss her. "Thank you so much, Piper. I love you."

She forces a smile through her next contraction. "I love you too," she tells him in a rush before the pain overwhelms her and she jerks her hand back in order to push him away and give herself a bit more breathing room. "Only maybe not so much right now." She closes her eyes and feels the sheet being lifted up. "Does everything look alright?"

"Everything looks good from here!" pipes a male voice from behind the sheet. "Just relax, Piper, you're doing splendidly!"

Piper's eyes immediately fly open in recognition. "Gideon?" she screeches in outrage before turning her burning gaze onto her husband. "Leo!"

"I'm on it!" he squeals as he faces his mentor with pleading eyes. "Gideon, we _**really, really**_ appreciate that you want to help but maybe _**right now**_ ," his eyes dart wildly to Piper, "isn't exactly the best time." He grips Piper's shoulders tightly in as much of an effort to hold her back as support her through the next contraction.

"Oh, it's no trouble," he assures them blithely. "I've actually assisted in a great number of births over the years. Granted most of them were magical beings like trolls or centaurs." He claps his hands together enthusiastically and bears a wide grin. "A human child should make a nice change, don't you think?"

"Leo," warns Piper in a low growl while clutching the collar of his shirt, "I don't think it will be much longer."

"You mean before you have to push?" yelps Leo in a panic, his hand moving to lay protectively over her stomach.

"No, I mean before I kill your friend," she hisses angrily. "Get rid of him, _**now!**_ "

Fortunately for Leo, and especially Gideon, Paige reappears at the bottom of the stairs with towels in hand and taking in the situation in one uneasy glance, heads straight over to her completely oblivious boyfriend.

"Gideon, can I see you for just a moment?" she inquires sweetly while linking her free arm through his and dragging him over to the corner.

"Of course, all you have to do is ask," he replies while dashing off a quick wave to Piper and Leo. "I do think we should hurry things along though, I don't want to be away from them for too long."

"Actually, I think Piper and Leo have this," insists Paige as she sets down the towels, "and I need your help with something equally important."

"And what would that be?" he asks eagerly as Paige spies Cole exiting the kitchen.

"I need you to help Cole watch Wyatt," she answers brightly while motioning Cole over to them. "Phoebe and I are going to be busy with Piper and the baby so we're going to need the two of you," she points to both men as Cole joins them, "to keep Wyatt out of trouble, both magical and otherwise."

"Wait a minute!" protests Cole. "You want us to _**babysit?**_ " He shakes his head in disbelief. "First you have me mopping the floor and now this? Seriously, don't you people have house-elves for this sort of thing?"

Paige simply smiles and pats Cole's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, brother-in-law. We really appreciate your pitching in right now." Then she mouths a quick, 'help him', to Gideon before heading over to Piper.

Gideon offers the encouraging smile that he usually reserves for his youngest students. "From what I understand, you and Wyatt have a splendid relationship." He eyes the ex-demon hopefully. "It's not really so bad is it?"

"No," admits Cole in a slightly petulant tone, "and I guess it could be worse." His gaze travels over to Piper and Leo as she goes through another contraction. "I mean, Piper's obviously in a great deal of pain and so is Leo." He cast a worried glance at Gideon. "Do you think that's his hand that she's squeezing to create that expression?"

Gideon's stare remains firmly fixed on Piper as he confesses, "To be honest, I don't know and I haven't the courage to look."

Without warning, Phoebe pushes her way in between the two men to reach the last of the supplies. She's piling the last few items into her arms when she mentions to Cole, "Paige told me what a huge help you've been and I can't thank you enough. We need all the help that we can get right now."

"Well, anything that I can do to help, I'm your man!" he professes generously while ignoring Gideon's dubious expression.

"That's great, honey." She shifts everything in her arms and looks up at him with an expectant smile. "So, do you think you'll be ready when it's our turn?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait!" He chuckles a few times before offering her a smug smile. "Especially since you don't have any active powers that you can use against me."

Phoebe gives him an indulgent smile and pulls him down to her for a quick peck on the lips. "Cole, my powers may be passive but I can still cast spells." His smile instantly falls away just as Phoebe's attention is caught by another moan from Piper. "Oh, sorry, gotta go!"

Staring bleakly at his departing wife, Cole swallows harshly and meekly turns to Gideon. "So...it looks like I may need a few magic amulets at some point in the future."

Gideon glances over at Phoebe and an agitated Piper. "Yes, and I'd say quite a lot of them." He arches his eyebrow inquiringly at his friend. "Are you ready to begin our appointed task?" A sullen grunt is his only reply. "I'm sure that you can handle one small child, Cole. After all, you handle dozens of them every day."

"Well, sure, but then I can always threaten them with my demonic powers." He gives a slight shrug. "Wyatt knows better."

"What?" His eyes narrow in suspicion. "You don't have any demonic powers." Cole shoves his hands in his pockets and starts looking around the room to avoid Gideon's gaze. "Cole," he asks in a cold tone as realization begins to dawn, "are you telling me that you are continuing to allow students to believe that you've retained your abilities as Belthazor?"

"Of course I am, " scoffs Cole in derision. "Otherwise those kids would eat me alive!"

Gideon's instant response is a hard stare along with a firm reprimand. "I'm going to assume that you're joking, and if you're not then you will be by Monday morning. That is if you still care to be employed at Magic School."

"Fine," he reluctantly huffs, "but can I at least wait until next week? By then, finals will be over." Cole offers one final plea just as Gideon begins to form a refusal. "Come on, Gideon, isn't riding Phoebe's bike punishment enough?"

Frowning in sympathy, he sighs and mutters, "Fair point. Alright then, but no threatening the children with anything or I'll put an end to your charade on the spot!"

Cole offers a grateful smile. "Thanks, pal, but really it's not such a big deal. It's just a little white lie, it's not like I'm leading the children astray." His gaze suddenly slides down to an approaching Wyatt carrying a deck of Wizarding Wally cards. Cole kneels down to address Wyatt at eye level. "Sure, buddy, I'll play cards with you. We both will," he amends at Gideon's enthusiastic nod and smile. Cole takes the deck from Wyatt and begins shuffling the cards like a card shark. "So, Mr. Halliwell, do you know how to play poker?"

Gideon stares at Cole in sheer disbelief. "You just finished telling me that you weren't going to lead any children astray and now you're going to teach the boy, _**poker?**_ "

Cole calmly reasons, "It's a gentleman's game, Gideon. Besides, he's Leo's son. How much could I possibly corrupt him?"

Across the room, Phoebe smiles and notes, "Isn't that adorable? They're playing cards with Wyatt." She turns around to see Piper batting Leo away from her. "Hey you two, stop that!" she orders as she reaches for Piper's hands when Leo attempts to come closer. "The stress isn't good for the baby."

"It's not good for the mommy either!" insists Piper heatedly as she issues a warning glare at Leo. "Quit smothering me!"

When another contraction begins, Phoebe grabs Leo's arm and pulls him aside. "Leo, why don't you go upstairs and bring back Piper's aromatherapy candles? I think those would be a big help right now."

"Can't one of you do it?" he asks, not taking his eyes off his wife. "I don't want to leave Piper."

"I understand that, Leo, I really do, but you need to think about Piper and the baby right now." Phoebe leans to the side to see Piper grimacing in pain while still managing to dart irritated glances at Leo. "I don't want Piper to have to raise the kids alone because she blasted you to itty bitty pieces!"

He nods in quiet acceptance. "I'll go get the candles." Catching another searing glower from Piper, he adds, "And I'll be sure to take my time."

"Finally," mumbles Piper in relief as Leo orbs upstairs and she finishes breathing through the rest of her contraction.

Paige immediately goes over to her sister and rubs her back in sympathy. "Is that better?"

Piper takes one last deep breath as the contraction passes through her. "Much better, thank you." She turns to Phoebe with a relieved smile and adds, "Both of you."

"Poor Leo," Phoebe sympathizes. "I think that you need to go easy on him, Piper."

"Excuse me?" she returns with a glare. "I'm sorry but I don't recall writing Ask Phoebe for advice! Besides, I'm the one in pain! How about a little sisterly concern over here?"

"I know, I know," admits Phoebe while she moves to take over for Paige. "I just mean that it's hard for him to watch you suffer." Piper delivers a dry stare along with Paige. "Well, obviously you're suffering the most...but it's still hard to watch and not be able to do anything to help." She suddenly throws her arms around Piper. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can get off of me," she orders while pushing her away and pushing herself up into a more comfortable position when she feels another contraction begin to build.

Paige offers her hand for Piper to grip and starts rubbing her back again. Attempting to take Piper's mind off of the pain, Paige turns to her other sister. "I hope you're taking notes, Phoebe, this could be you next."

"What?" squeaks Phoebe as Piper lets out a sudden laugh.

"Yeah, Phoebe, it doesn't take a premonition to know that kids are in your future." Piper darts a sly look at Paige as she shares, "Just paper thin walls."

"Ewww," notes Paige with a scrunched up face, "too much information!"

A blushing Phoebe mops Piper's brow. "Well, what about Paige? She could be next you know, what with her newfound romance with Gideon." This time, it's Phoebe's turn to proffer a sly look. "I hope you're using protection."

"Oh, please," dismisses Paige with a shake of her head as she aids Piper through the last of the contraction, "the only protection that I need is from demon attacks. Trust me," she insists with a wry grin, "you won't find me in this particular position for a very long time."

"Not even for fun?" inquires Phoebe with a devilish smile.

Piper starts to laugh and then stops herself. "Neither of you," she points at both sisters, "had better try anything _fun_ outside of your bedrooms while you are under this roof!" She stops to take a deep cleansing breath. "We have children running around here, people, so use a little decorum."

"Or at least cast a silencing spell," mutters Paige while glancing sideways at Phoebe.

"I heard that!" grumbles Phoebe as she repeatedly swats Paige with a rolled up towel.

"Apparently so does everybody else," counters Paige.

"Which reminds me," interrupts Piper, "you better not wake the baby!"

"What is this, pick on Phoebe day?" cries Phoebe in exasperation.

"Why is everybody picking on Phoebe?" inquires Leo as he finishes orbing beside them. "What are you all talking about?"

"Nothing," they all answer in unison.

"Okaaay," Leo drawls warily as he sets down his armload of candles.

Piper's gaze travels over the various tea light, taper and scented candles. "Honey, are you sure that you brought enough candles?"

A worried look crosses Leo's face as he frets, "I just wanted to be sure that you have everything that you need!"

"I do," assures Piper with a loving look towards her husband. "Now how about lighting one of those puppies up so that I can start relaxing?" Leo's expression instantly morphs into a frown. "You forgot the matches, didn't you?" she questions astutely.

"Yes!" he huffs in annoyance before orbing back upstairs.

"Poor Leo," murmurs Piper before turning her gaze towards the ceiling and yelling, "And hurry up!" She slowly blows out a breath and turns to her youngest sister. "Paige, don't worry about rushing things with Gideon, just take your time and enjoy every moment." She places her hand over her bulging stomach. "Believe me, time flies before you know it and then suddenly you find those quiet moments alone are few and far between."

Phoebe solemnly follows with her own advice. "And remember, when it comes to magic, everything happens for a reason, and there's nothing more magical than falling in love."

Paige gently nods and considers her sisters' words as Leo appears holding up a packet of matches. "I'm back!"

Phoebe glances around and casually inquires, "Where are the candle holders?"

"Candle holders?...Damn it!" he exclaims while orbing away again and leaving the girls to their laughter.

Gideon listens to the women's laughter with a soft smile. "I can't wait until Paige and I have children. Do you think it's too soon to propose?"

Cole stares at him in open disbelief. "Are you serious? Look, I know that I told you to pick up the pace but I didn't tell you to gallop down the bridal path. The two of you just started dating, man!"

Gideon leans back in his chair while exhibiting a frown. "So many rules," he notes with sigh, "I'm beginning to remember why I never made courting a priority."

"Really?" mocks Cole with outright sarcasm. "I never would have noticed." Cole turns to Wyatt as he lays out his deck of cards. "So, Wyatt, what would you think of having Gideon as an uncle?" An immediate pout materializes on the boy's face. Surprised at Wyatt's reaction, Cole turns back to Gideon. "What's up with him?"

"I believe that Wyatt's still a tad upset with me." He leans forward in his chair with a stern gaze. "We had to have a little discussion about how it's inappropriate to orb fellow students across the school grounds, didn't we, Wyatt?"

Wyatt's countenance remains resolutely stubborn while he defends himself. "Donny likes dragons!"

"Yes, but he didn't like almost being eaten by dragons, did he?" notes Gideon in a lecturing tone.

Wyatt throws the remaining cards down onto the table with a glare and crosses his arms across his chest in defiance while Gideon unconsciously mimics the boy's actions as he takes up his disciplinary headmaster's pose.

Cole takes a moment to watch them in amusement before clapping his hand onto Gideon's shoulder. "Despite your obvious gift with children, I'd definitely put fatherhood on hold for a while." In hopes of breaking up the tension between his two companions, he suggests, "Shall we set the stakes? Say, keeping quiet on my non-demonic status at school?"

"No," replies Gideon firmly while Cole and Wyatt share a commiserating look.

Cole's mutterings of 'out to get me' reach Wyatt's ears to which the boy adds, "He's out to get me too. I think he's evil."

"I'm not evil!" declares Gideon vehemently.

Ignoring the outburst, Cole leans in closer to Wyatt and inquires, "How about next time you orb _him_ to a dragon?" He grins at Wyatt's fit of giggles until he catches sight of Gideon's unyielding demeanor. "What?" he asks in pure innocence with a wide- eyed stare.

Gideon is about to retort when he is cut short by the sound of a baby crying.

"Hey, little guy," greets Phoebe as she rocks the newborn back and forth, "you just made our family bigger!" She cradles him gently as she passes the baby to Piper. "And your mommy a whole lot smaller!"

"Nice job, buddy!" congratulates Cole with a hard slap to Leo's back. Piper's glare speaks volumes as she holds the baby close to her and tiredly informs him, "You are so lucky that I'm too exhausted to vanquish you right now."

Cole blanches slightly and offers, "Hey, I was going to congratulate you next!" He starts to extend his hand for a handshake when he catches Phoebe shaking her head negatively in warning. "Besides, it's not a vanquish when you go after a human." As Piper continues to stare at him in silence, awareness begins to flare in Cole's eyes and he gives a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Although, I guess that's not really the point, is it?" He flashes a smile at her. "Good job, Piper!"

Too tired to argue and receiving a shoulder nudge from Phoebe prods Piper to offer her best fake smile. "Gee, thanks Cole."

Phoebe releases a happy sigh as she pulls her husband and sister into a brief hug on each side of her. "It's so nice to see you two getting along."

"Um, Phoebe...honey?" inquires Cole gently as he notices her crowding Piper and Leo while she tickles the baby's fingers and toes. "Maybe we should step away and give Leo and Piper some time alone with their son?"

"What?" she sing-songs distractedly until Cole's words sink in and she looks up to find Piper and Leo staring at her. "Oh...sure...um, okay," she backs away and points towards a corner of the room. "I'll just be right over there if you need me."

Cole accompanies her and wraps his arms around her from behind when they come to a stop. "You know," he murmurs in her ear, "I meant what I said earlier. I'll definitely be ready when it's our turn."

"Really?" she asks skeptically.

"Yes," he declares as seriously as she's ever seen him. "That's because there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you or want to do more with you." He squeezes her a little tighter to him. "I love you, Phoebe. And despite the constant crying, diaper changes and never ending kidnap attempts by demons that we'll have to endure, I know that it'll be worth it."

"Oh, Cole," she whispers in a teary voice while taking hold of his face between her hands and pelting him with kisses. "That is by far," _kiss, kiss_ , "the most romantic thing," _kiss, kiss_ , "that you have ever, ever said to me." _Kiss._ "I don't know what to say."

"How about, 'I love you too and I promise not to curse you into oblivion once the labor pains start'?" he inquires hopefully.

She giggles softly before offering, "The first request is no problem but we'll have to see about the second." Her kiss against his lips is a loud smack and the next thing they hear is a series of small cries from the baby.

"Phoebe, you woke the baby!" hisses Piper while she tries to soothe him. She turns to Leo while tossing an accusing glance towards Cole and Phoebe. "See? They're starting already!"

Once the baby quiets down, Phoebe grabs Cole's hand and gives it a squeeze. It's our turn now."

"What?" croaks Cole before clearing his throat. "But earlier... **you said -** "

Phoebe cuts him off with an amused smile. "Cole, it's _our turn_ to see the baby." She starts tugging him towards the baby. "Come on, let's go meet our nephew!"

"Okay," he breathes with a slight sigh of relief. Although he is sure that he will be ready when the time comes, Cole is still adjusting to being human and he would still prefer a little more time as a husband before he becomes a father. "I am definitely ready for _**that!"**_ As they near the baby, he asks in a hushed tone, "Do you think he'll like poker?"

Piper dismisses Phoebe's confused expression at her approach in favor of a little teasing. "Well, it's about time!" she mock chastises as she looks directly at Phoebe. "Especially you, Phoebe, what with all the talks that you've had through my stomach." She smiles appreciatively at Cole. "Thank you for keeping her at bay for as long as you could," she adds tauntingly while cuddling the baby closer. "It must've been like trying to keep a guard dog off a burglar!"

"Hey, enough with the wisecracks!" spouts Phoebe while reaching for the baby and narrowing her eyes at her sister and husband. "You know he wants to meet me so **gimme, gimme, gimme!"**

Watching her sister lean her face down to nuzzle the baby while making unintelligible babbling and cooing noises, Piper scrunches up her face in disgust and whispers to Leo, "Isn't the morning sickness supposed to go away once you've had the baby?" She darts another glance at Phoebe fawning over the baby and murmurs, "Blech!"

Paige just shakes her head at her sisters' antics and asks, "So, what are we going to call this little guy?"

Leo looks over at Piper and the two of them share a smile. "We decided to call him Chris, after my father."

"Chris Halliwell, huh?" mulls Paige while she watches Phoebe bestow their nephew with kisses. She looks up from the gushing display and offers a small smile along with a nod of approval. "I like it!"

Leo leans in close to his wife while the others are occupied with the baby and whispers, "You were terrific, sweetheart, just perfect. I'm so proud of you." He kisses her temple and then stares at her intently. "I love you, Piper. I love you for everything that you are and for everything that you've given me."

"Me too," adds Wyatt as he interrupts his parents' kiss to move closer for Leo to pick him up so that he can see his brother. "I love you, Mommy," he murmurs as Piper draws him in for a hug and a kiss. When she releases him, he reaches out for his brother's hand.

Suddenly, a silver rattle appears in mid-air and floats in front of the group with a jingle. Phoebe casts a loving gaze at her nephew. "Awww, that's so sweet! He gave his little brother a present."

Piper takes Chris back from Phoebe, shifting him into one arm and plucking the rattle out of the air with her free hand. "I hate to burst your bubble, Phoebs, but it's not from Wyatt."

Phoebe's tone conveys her concern. "Then who did send it?" Piper merely remains quiet and passes the rattle over to Phoebe who reads the inscription aloud. " _To Chris Halliwell, Here's to the start of something magical. All my love, Aunt Prue._ " Phoebe lays her hand over her heart as her eyes tear up and she whispers, "Prue," before giving a small laugh. "Now that she's allowed to contact us, we should've known that Prue wasn't going to miss out on Chris' birth for _any_ reason." Phoebe throws her arm around Piper in a side hug and lays her head against Piper's as the two women and their husbands watch Wyatt interact with the newest member of their family.

Knowing their interest will remain focused on the baby, Gideon takes this moment to grasp Paige's elbow and direct her into the next room for a private discussion. Once there, he holds his hands out to her in open apology before clasping them tightly together. "I am so sorry to draw you away from your family at such a special time as this but what with Chris' unexpected arrival, I doubt that we'll have any time alone in the near future."

"Well, that's true enough," admits Paige with a sheepish grin. "At least for the next few weeks." Her grin suddenly morphs into a slight frown as she places her hand on his arm. "I feel like I'm the one who should apologize to you." At his questioning gaze, she explains, "Gideon, I am so sorry if I ever made you feel as if you weren't enough for me because you are so much more than I ever could have hoped for in a man."

Gideon's eyes twinkle brightly at the praise but his tone reflects his confusion. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"As frustrated as you may think that you make me, I'm sure that it's as equally difficult for you." His expression remains one of utter bewilderment and Paige takes a deep breath before expounding further. "Okay, so I know time runs a little differently up there so you're more used to a much slower and casual pace but it's different down here for us mere mortals. Time moves so quickly down here that when something incredible comes our way, we snatch it right up because it might not come this way again. I learned that lesson the hard way when I lost my parents." She takes his hand in hers. "I really like you, Gideon, I may even be falling in love with you. So if I seem a bit," she waves her hand while searching for the words, "fast for you, it's not because I want to rush anything. It's because I don't want to miss my chance."

Gideon reaches out to cradle her cheek. "My darling Paige, that could never happen. My concerns stem not from being the man that you want me to be but the man that you need me to be. You see, it's not only that I'm quite a bit older than you due to the time spent up there," he gestures towards the ceiling, "but I'm also an Elder."

He gives her a very direct stare as he reluctantly confesses, "I am an old man with more power than is known to the rest of the world. It has been a very long time since I've had to compromise with anyone and it's in that respect that I'm afraid that I might fail you." However, despite his anxious demeanor, his gaze becomes more determined than worrisome as he seeks to reassure her. "You have never once made me feel as though you held me in low regard, I only feared that any incompatibilities that we had might make you question if we were meant to travel the same path."

His eyes soften as he stares down at her. "And as for chances that may pass you by, I'm not going anywhere. You are not merely a passing chance for me, Paige Matthews, you are my **only** chance, for this and any other lifetime." He grasps both of her shoulders firmly and questions suspiciously, "Now, what is all of this about?" His mouth tightens in slight anger as he leans in closer to her. "Did Cole or Leo say something to you?"

"They didn't have to," she informs him nonchalantly, "I overheard everything that you said in the garage."

Gideon's brows furrow together as he tries to work out this latest puzzle. "How is that even possible? Even if you had recently gained the power of invisibility, I still would have sensed that you were there."

"Not if I used astral projection," she replies reasonably.

He narrows his eyes at her. "You can't astral project, Paige."

"I can now, although not for very long," she hastens to amend before displaying a cat that ate the cream smile. "Prue left some great notes in the Book of Shadows."

"You were eavesdropping?" he asks in shock, partially offended but mostly impressed.

Paige crosses her arms defiantly. "Well, I sort of had to since I knew that something was bothering you and you weren't exactly being all forthcoming." She huffs in frustration and mutters, "British stiff upper lip and all that."

Gideon releases a sigh of acceptance as he stares up at the ceiling and then turns his gaze back to her. "This isn't something that I'm going to have to worry about reoccurring, is it?"

"No," she denies readily a she gives him a pointed stare, "not as long as you're more open with me."

"And in turn, you'll be more patient?" he offers in counterpoint.

Her smile lights up her face. "Agreed," she declares as she reaches out to shake his hand but instead tightens her grip and tugs him closer. "I wouldn't worry about our taking separate paths though, I'm pretty sure that we'll be taking the same path together." She continues to lean into him until their lips are a hairsbreadth apart. "Still want me to be patient?"

Gideon's answering grin becomes almost predatory. "Are you jesting, woman? Make haste, you can't afford to let this chance pass you by!"

There's a soft chuckle from Paige which is quickly silenced with the briefest and sweetest of kisses before they're interrupted by Chris' cries.

"Poor mite," murmurs Gideon as he reluctantly comes to his senses. "He must be hungry. Perhaps, I could offer my assistance and heat up a bottle."

"I think Piper has that pretty well covered for now and besides," she adds with a sympathetic pat to his back, "there's no way in the Underworld that she's letting you back into her kitchen. _**Especially,**_ today of all days."

Gideon makes a scoffing noise. "It's not as though I was going to enclose the bottle in tinfoil while I boiled it in hot water." He peers at her quizzically. "Unless it needs it?"

Paige links her arm through his and pulls him along towards the living room. "That's enough cooking lessons for today. How about we go check on my family?"

Gideon watches as everyone smiles down at the baby and dotes on him as each person takes their turn to welcome him into the family. _Our family,_ he reconsiders silently while placing his arm around Paige and wiggling his fingers at Chris. _At least I hope that it will be one day._

**THE END**


End file.
